Emerald and Golden
by 2amBient
Summary: Just a short and sweet oneshot. Alice and Cheshire fall in love, but Alice is sad she has to leave so soon. Only a new,handsome social worker can cheer her up.R&R No flames please. AxCC


Story Title: Emerald and Golden

Author: Music of the Moon and Sun

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Angst/ One-Shot

Pairing: Alice/Cheshire. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Just a short, sweet Alice and Cheshire fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own American McGee's Alice. If I did, Alice and Cheshire would definitely be together. (Well, obviously)

Remember, no flames please!

* * *

** Chapter 1**

Alice Liddell was on her knees, palms face down on the ground, and fingers spread apart. She was breathing heavily, beads of sweat all over her face.

That was it. It was finally over.

The Queen of Hearts was gone. Now Wonderland is finally safe, not at all under the Queen's control anymore.

"My goodness," she said, brushing the dirt and blood off her apron.

_'Is it over?'_

Alice could hear drips from the stalagmites in the cavern. She was in total darkness. Then she tried to regain her balance. "Whoa…I feel a little…nauseous," she said holding her head. "I feel I'm going to… faint,

"No! I can't! I won't say good-bye to my friends and wake up in that hell asylum,"

'_And I wouldn't say good-bye to my best friend here..'_ she had a tear down her cheek. _' Cheshire..'_

She remembers the memories of how her and Cheshire would team up and give her advice. Sure, the Cheshire Cat she knew when she was younger and was a tid bit annoying, but right now…

She wished to see the cat, but that bitch of a Queen murdered him.

Alice was really crying now. "CHESHIRE!!!!!!!!!" Then she blacked out.

Slowly opening her eyes, the brunette looked around. The sky was blue, sun was out, the water was pure and there were animals out. Alice smiled at the site. _"I'm very glad and happy…"_ She got up and walked to the lake, and splashed water on her face. Alice sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I see you are awake," Alice gasped and looked behind her. "Cheshire!" Smiling widely, she went over and hugged the bony cat tightly.

"Alice…can't….breathe..."

She immediately released him. "I'm sorry Cheshire. I'm so sorry! I mean how…how did you…?"

Cheshire laughed and purred on Alice's side. She blushed madly. She didn't know what to do.

"After you defeated the Queen of Hearts, I was brought back to life. So is the White Rabbit,

"Everything is back to normal Alice, thanks to you,"

Alice smiled. "Um, Cheshire, how did I get here?"

"I heard you call for me, so I went into the cavern and I carried you on my back and-"

"You mean you went though all that trouble just to get me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to save my girl?"

Alice felt tingles around her body, and hugged Cheshire again when an unexpected…

"I love you, Cheshire Cat," whispering slipped out of her mouth.

Cheshire looked at the brunette. "I beg your pardon?"

Alice then realized what she said and her eyes started to swell up. "Oh Cheshire…I'm…I'm sor…sorry," she hiccupped. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same. I'm so stupid!" She started to back up then she started to run.

Cheshire started running after her. "Alice! Wait!!"

Alice was far far away from the cat, and kept running.

"Alice! Alice! Please stop running!"

Alice stopped and turned back with her eyes all red and puffy.

"Why? So you can make fun of me and say that I'm a sick person for loving an animal?!"

"No," Cheshire said in a calm voice. "I just wanted to say that…I love you too,"

Alice stared at him for a few seconds. "Do you really mean that Cheshire?" He nodded with a small smile.

She couldn't believe it. The person, well, creature she had feelings for had the same for her. She slowly approached the bony cat and knelt down, and placed a kiss on his forehead. Cheshire purred lightly. "Thank you…"

Alice and Cheshire were talking for what it seemed hours with him curled on her lap. He kept purring and rubbing Alice's sides, only making her giggle. _'Oh Cheshire, if only you were human,'_

There was a sudden warp hole next to Alice and it started to suck her in slowly, then it picked up the pace. Cheshire reacted and quickly held on to Alice, holding hand by paw.

"Cheshire, what's going on?" Alice yelled.

"I don't know. I think you're starting to wake up!"

"CHESHIRE!!!"

"ALICE!!!

But it was too late. Alice was gone for good.

Cheshire looked up. "Why? WHY?"

Alice was tossing and turning in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Cheshire?" she said. She covered her mouth and gasped. "No!" Because she didn't see Cheshire that meant Wonderland was gone.

'_And that means I can never see Cheshire again! Was the romance really a dream?'_

She held her temples with one hand and started to cry. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? First, her parents' death, then going to the asylum, then Dark Wonderland, now this?

_'Oh no. What's next?'_

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Alice quickly wiped the tears with her arm. "Come in!" She yelled.

Nurse Doris, A woman in her mid thirties, entered the room. "I'm sorry If I woke you up, Alice, but I have good news for you; You, my dear, are being discharged from the asylum!"

Alice's face lit up. Thank God she's getting out of this hell place. That's one good thing.

"But wait," said Alice. "Where am I going to live now?"

Nurse Doris giggled. "There is a handsome man downstairs waiting for you. He is your social worker and will help you find a home. He is very polite, I think you'll like him. So pack up, sweetie."

'_Great. Now I'm meeting a complete stranger who's going to walk me around town to find a home. My goodness, I don't even know this person. Well, I guess it's better than living here."_

Alice got up and stretched, but didn't even bother making her bed. She got dressed and quickly packed her clothes and belongings. There was another knock on the door. "Come in," Alice said. Nurse Doris came in again. "Are you ready to go Alice?"

Alice went down the steps into the lobby of the asylum, and stopped in her tracks. Nurse Doris was right; the new social worker was _very_ handsome. He was tall, had shoulder-length black hair and beautiful golden eyes, which caught Alice the most by her emerald eyes. He also had somewhat tan skin. She melted at his smile, a wide smile he had. He wore a tan coat and a black hat that mostly covered his hair. "Hello Alice Liddell. I'm your new social worker. Come. Let's get out of here and go to my office."

"Bye-bye Alice!" said Nurse Doris.

Alice and the social worker approached a tall building and went inside. On the way upstairs, Alice kept eyeing him every moment or so. She could have sworn he was doing the same thing.

"Um…" She started.

"Yes?" The social worker said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

He didn't answer. "We're here,"

Alice got suspicious. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"I thought we were going to your office, but you brought me to your apartment?" She started raising her voice. "Who are you? Wh-what are you? And you still didn't answer my question about how old-"

The man covered her mouth.

"Alice…it's me" He removed his hand from her mouth and took off the hat, revealing the rest of his thick, black hair and a familiar gold hoop earring on his left ear.

Alice's eyes were large. _'But it can't be… can it?'_

"Ch-Cheshire?"

He did one of his famous wide grins.

"Yes Alice?"

"I can't believe it. I mean… how did you?,,, from here…?"

Well for one thing, I registered my name as Chester McDerra, and I said I was a social worker because I wanted to get you out of that asylum,"

Cheshire took off his coat, revealing his muscles.

"Plus when you left Wonderland, all of a sudden, I heard this voice that was ringing my ears. It was your voice, and I heard your wish. A tear came down my face, and because I haven't cried in a long time, the tear started to glow, and so did I, and I woke up as a human. Everyone wasn't surprised. They knew about you and me so-"

Alice flipped out. "WHAT?! But how?"

"Relax, relax. They were being nosy bastards and were watching us,"

"Hmm…maybe they were just waiting to say good-bye?"

"True, true, but I wanted you all to myself," Cheshire pouted.

"Well…" Alice said seductively. "You have me now. I'm all yours, my love. What do you want to do now?"

Cheshire smiled.

Then he 'pounced' on her and they both landed on the sofa. Alice then giggled when he was kissing her neck. They then looked at each other; Emerald into Golden eyes. Their lips touched, and it started light at first then it got very passionate. They then made love all through the night.

Cheshire was the first to awaken the next morning. He looked down at his dark haired angel who freed him, and loved him. Alice then stirred awake. Turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning sunshine,"

"Good morning angel,"

Alice faced him and started to cry on his chest. Cheshire frowned.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She wiped the tears with her hands.

"It's just that I thought I would never find love, but I have you. Cheshire, you helped me, you were my guide, my back up, the key to my heart, and you are every single little thing I'm not. I love you, Cheshire," Alice sniffed.

Cheshire was awed.

"Oh Alice…I love you too. Forever."

And they looked into each others eyes, from Emerald to Golden.

End

* * *

What did you think of it? It's my first fic, but I don't really think it was that good to tell you the truth. But anyway, please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
